In general, a refrigerator is an electric appliance which can preserve food fresh at a low temperature. Commonly, a plurality of chambers is provided for preserving food by freezing or refrigerating, and a side of each chamber is opened to put or take out the food. Also, a door is provided at the opened side of each chamber for opening/closing the opened side.
Recently, a home bar has been provided in the door not only for reducing leakage of cold air caused by opening the door quite often, but also for allowing a user to access the food used frequently, such as beverage, e.g., wine and/or beer, without the necessity of opening the door of the refrigerator.
The home bar door includes an opening for defining a front of the refrigerator door, a home bar door for opening/closing the opening. Since the home bar door is opened/closed in a state where the refrigerator door is closed, the food stored in a basket inside of the home bar door is put or taken out by a user.
In the conventional home bar door, a hinge of a pole shape is projected outwardly on a lower end of both side walls of the home bar door, and the hinge is rotatably engaged to a hinge hole formed on each lower end of both inner walls of the opened part. Hence, the home bar door is hingedly coupled with respect to a pair of hinge shafts for opening/closing the home bar door.
Furthermore, in an opening/closing device of the home bar door, a hook is formed at an inner surface of the home bar door, and a hook hole corresponding to the hook is formed at the upper end of the opening. Also, a button is provided at an outer surface of the home bar door.
Thus, in case that a user tries to open the home bar door, he/she operates the button at an inner portion of a handle on the home bar door for detaching the hook connected with the button from the hook hole. Hence, the user pulls the home bar door having the hook detached therefrom and opens the opened part.
However, the related art opening/closing device of the home bar door has some disadvantages as follows.
First, a user should operate the button, and a user s manual work including the grip to open the home bar door increases. Thereby, there is a disadvantage in the related art home bar door that convenience for opening/closing the home bar door may deteriorate. Furthermore, a user using both hands at the same time cannot open/close the home bar door, because it is common in the related art home bar door for him/her to hold, press and operate the handle and button of the home bar door.
Next, the related art home bar door has another disadvantage of damage caused by its radical rotation due to the dropping of the home bar door, as well as noise caused by collision occurring while the related art home bar door is rotated about the hinge shaft and dropped due to its self weight, only to be opened. Thus, the user should continuously hold the outer surface of the home bar door tight, after having unlocking the home bar door, so as to prevent the damage and noise.